kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Orlando
|image = Randolph Orlando (Sen III).png |seiyuu = Shinichiro Miki |voiceactor = Jonah ScottJonah Scott Twitter (accessed: May 10, 2019) at @ImMrTransistor Jonah Scott Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @ImMrTransistor |birthDate = S.1183 |birthPlace = Unknown |height = 185 cm |fullname = Randolph Orlando |aliases = * Red Reaper * Son of the War God |gender = Male |occupation = * Instructor, Class VIII * Inspector (former) * Guard (former) * Jaeger (former) |affilliation = * Thors Branch Campus * Special Support Section (former) * Crossbell Guardian Force (former) * Red Constellation (former) |relatives = * Baldur (father) * Sigmund (uncle) * Shirley (cousin) |weapon_Crossbell = Halberd |orbment_Crossbell = Fire |weapon_Sen_IV = Halberd |orbment_Sen_IV = Fire, Time |SlashType_Sen_IV = B |ThrustType_Sen_IV = B |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = SS |bloodtype = B |hobbies = All nightlife entertainment, gambling, flirting, darts, surfing, reading Hot Shots magazine |likes = rum and other liquors, casinos, Arc en Ciel, lovely older women, tacos, orange (colour)}}Randy Orlando (ランディ・オルランド), born as Randolph Orlando (ランドルフ・オルランド) and also known as the Red Reaper '''( い ) and '''Son of the War God ( の ), is an instructor at Thors Branch Campus and member of Crossbell Police Department's Special Support Section. Before that, he was stationed as a guard at the Bellguard Gate for the Crossbell Guardian Force. Randolph holds the rank of first lieutenant. Background Red Constellation .]]Randolph was born in S.1183, place unknown. Raised from childhood as a part of the Red Constellation jaeger corps, he had a knife handed to him at the age of 4 and learned firearm marksmanship from the age of 6 onward. At the age of 9, Randolph made his debut at the battlefield by serving as the scout of his father's squad. During said mission he ended up killing two opposing soldiers. At the age of 12 Randolph became the designated head of a jaeger platoon and two years later promoted into commanding a jaeger company. Starting anew Due to a traumatic realization of the bloodshed he was causing, Randolph fled from the Red Constellation and the world of jaegers and enlisted in the Crossbell Guardian Force by appealing to Sonya Baelz. In S.1204, at the age of 21, he was asked by Sonya to join the newly established Special Support Section. Resistance Following the Imperial annexation of Crossbell in S.1205, Randy returned to his former post at the Crossbell Guardian Force to prepare a resistance force until someone advised to him to go to Erebonia instead. Upon arriving in Erebonia, he starts serving as the Instructor of Class VIII at Thors Branch Campus in Erebonia. Randolph acts relatively freely with his position and duties. He discovers that fellow instructor Rean Schwarzer fought his former SSS colleague Lloyd Bannings, which is a topic he brings up to him. As the instructor for battle tactics, Randolph tries to overcome the difficulties in his relationship with student Ash Carbide through practice battles. Personality Randolph is the cool older brother of the group. He tends to be laid-back and acts like a flirt, however, he hides a sad past behind him. As a result of trauma sustained from realization of the bloodshed that he caused, he doesn't approve of the Red Constellation's ways and has a rocky relationship with his cousin and uncle. He loves liquor. Gameplay Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Randy Orlando - Key Visual Asset (Zero).png|Key visual asset from Randy Orlando - Bust (Zero).png|Randy's bust shot in Randy Orlando - Formal Attire (Zero).png|Randy's formal bust shot in Randy Orlando Opening Shots (Zero).jpg|Opening shots of Randy in Randy Orlando Opening Visual (Zero).jpg|Opening visual of Randy in Randy - Crimson Gale Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Randy's S-craft in . Randy - Inferno Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Randy's S-craft in . Randy - Death Scorpion Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Randy's S-craft in . Randy - S-Craft Illustration (Zero).jpg|An S-craft illustration for Randy. Randy - Weapon Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Randy's weapon. Randy - Weapon 3D Models (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Randy's weapon. Randy - Enigma Strap (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Randy's Enigma strap. Randy - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Randy from . Randy - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Randy from . Randy - Salamander Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Randy's craft in . Randy Orlando (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Randy in Randy Orlando 2 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Randy in Randy Orlando 3 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Randy in Randolph Orlando (Sen III)-0.png|Portrait Randy Orlando - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Randolph Orlando - 2nd Branch of Thors (Sen III).png|In "2nd Branch of Thors" Randolph Orlando - SD Model (Sen III).png|Super deformed form Randolph Orlando - Fine-tuning Sketches (Sen III).png|Concept art Randy Orlando - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Randy Orlando - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Randy Orlando - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Randy Orlando (Hajimari).png|Character artwork The Day of Reindependence - Key Visual (Hajimari).jpeg|"The Day of Reindependence", Key Visual Randy Orlando - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Randy with Mireille. Randy Orlando - Promotional Screenshot 2 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Randy with Noel Seeker. SSS - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot SSS - Promotional Screenshot 2 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot References }} Category:Characters Category:Crossbell Police Department Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VIII Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Red Constellation Category:Special Support Section Category:Crossbell Guardian Force Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters